


Reunited at Dawn

by Rarely_Writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the boys are technically there but I only tagged the ones that are mentioned, Could be interpreted as romantic or not it's up to you, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Honestly I have some ideas to make this a chaptered thing but no promises, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I'm ignoring the fact that the portals don't work like this because I said so, Legend has a lot of feelings right now, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), There's a bit of cursing but nothing major, These two deserve a happy ending ok, Wind can never stop being a menace, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarely_Writes/pseuds/Rarely_Writes
Summary: It always was more than just a dream, wasn't it?In which the gang gets transported to Koholint, Legend finds an old friend and has a lot of feelings about it, and Wind is nosy for his 2.5 seconds of screentime.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe) & Marin (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Reunited at Dawn

In hindsight, Legend was honestly surprised that he hadn’t realized where they were immediately. 

\------

Legend was asleep when they switched Hyrules, enjoying a rare bout of dreamless sleep when he found himself being roused awake by the sound of a sweet singing voice. It probably would have lulled him back to sleep if not for the much less calming voices of his companions that began to sound around him.

Legend groaned as he sat up, quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he turned to look at their new surroundings. There didn't seem to be any immediate threats on the beach the group had woken up on which was good at least, though he still reached for the sheathed sword that was beside him. _‘Probably Wind's Hyrule then.’_ Legend thought idly. But no, that didn't seem right. They had been to his Hyrule pretty recently and even then, this place seemed different. It seemed _familiar_. And so did that voice...

Before Legend had the chance to actually try and identify _why_ exactly they were familiar, Warriors leaned over and pushed at his shoulder a few times to get his attention.

"Do you hear it too, Legend?" He asked.

Legend couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What do you think genius?" He drawled sarcastically before snapping at the other hero, "Of course I do, pretty boy! It woke me up!" At least the others, who were also starting to wake up, though some were doing so quicker than others, were asking sensible questions.

"Alright, alright no need to be rude!" Warriors said as he raised his hands briefly in mock surrender before asking, almost condescendingly, "Do you _recognize_ it then?"

"No, I-!" Legend started irritably before he cut himself off. Remembering that sense of familiarity from just a minute before, he put aside his annoyance at his friend and actually listened. Now, he was able to make out the melody of a song that he hadn't thought of in a long time sung by a voice that he hadn't truly heard in even longer. 

Legend stilled as his eyes went wide in disbelief. There was no way that was possible. He didn't even want to hope it was. He would have immediately denied it as another impossible dream, but something about this felt _real_ in a way none of those had. It felt more real than when he was here the first time even. The first rays of early dawn light were warm on his skin, and the sand bit into the palm of his hand that didn’t have a death grip on the scabbard of his sword. Warriors was next to him, looking more concerned by the second, and, most notably, there was a _pain_ that was there, sitting heavy in his chest. The other times Legend had found himself there, _on Koholint_ his brain painfully provided, he would forget things. He would forget his adventures and how angry and bitter and jaded they left him. Sure, the first time around he had felt _physical_ pain every time he got his ass kicked by monsters, but he had forgotten so much of his home. Of Hyrule and the places beyond. His dreams were often lived in a blissful ignorance and perfection that was painfully snatched away when he eventually had to wake up.

That was _far_ from the case now. Now, Legend remembered leaving _her_ the first time and how it had haunted him. And now, he was hearing her voice as it was and not how his memory had twisted it.

That's what gave him the courage to hope that it might be real.

That acceptance gave way to a hurricane of feelings that Legend barely, if at all, understood, but there was one thing, one _person_ at the center of it all and her name fell from his lips in a strangled whisper before he could even think to stop it.

"Marin?"

"So, you recognize it. Is it a threat?" 

Legend had totally forgotten the other hero was there, but he shushed him immediately, completely ignoring Warriors’ offended squawk, and focused solely on the signing. He listened again, simply taking in her beautiful voice and letting it ground him for a moment.

And then he was gone.

Legend tossed aside his blanket in an instant before he sprinted along the shore of the beach towards the voice, unhearing to the confused calls of his friends who scrambled to chase after him. Legend noticed none of them, completely focused on making it over the one sand dune that obscured the other half of the beach from view.

He made it over the dune, and he stopped. He couldn't have moved if he wanted to because she, _Marin_ , was there and he was frozen. Marin was _right there_ , and she was singing to the horizon with her back to Legend and he could see her red curls cascading down her back being blown slightly by the sea breeze with a hibiscus pinned between them.

He couldn't help but question the reality of it again. 

He was scared. Scared that he had allowed himself to hope again. Scared that he would call out to her and that she would turn to him only to turn into smoke like she sometimes did in his worst nightmares. Scared that she was only ever going to be a dream. Legend pushed all this aside because there was a _chance_ , and that was more than he had ever been given by that damn goddess, and he would rather call himself a coward than not take it. So, in an unsteady voice, he called out to the girl of his dreams.

"Marin!"

Her singing cut off abruptly as she whipped around to look at him. Her face showed the beginnings of an embarrassed smile before quickly being replaced with confusion and then shock. She gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as her warm brown eyes went wide and quickly filled with tears.

She looked older than then the last time Legend had seen her. Her hair was longer, framing a more sun-tanned and freckled face, and she was wearing a different dress. There were other things, but at that moment all that registered to Legend were the most striking differences. He had never been able to imagine her differently, and yet there she was, looking totally different but still undoubtedly herself. 

Marin was only frozen for a moment before her hands fell away from the bright smile that was now overtaking her face. Legend couldn't help but think it rivaled the rising sun behind her.

"Link?" She asked uncertainly, so quiet Legend almost didn't hear it over the crashing of the waves behind her, but then Marin was yelling his name as she ran towards him and Legend barely had any time to move forward to meet her partway. She immediately threw her arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug that had Legend stumbling back a few steps from the force of it as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Where did you go?! We looked everywhere for you!" Marin yelled at him tearfully, but no less ecstatically, as she pulled back slightly to cup her hands around the sides of his face and look him in the eyes. Legend's arms hovered around her waist for just a moment as he took in the warmth of her hands on his face and brightness of her eyes and smile before he hugged her back just a fiercely, if not more so, and pulled her back against him. Tears began to fill his eyes as the flurry of emotions in his head finally gave way to elated relief, the thought, _'this is real'_ repeating over and over in his head like a prayer and then, _'oh goddesses,_ she's _real'_. 

The well of tears Legend had barely been holding back began to fall. He was shaking in her arms as he buried his face into her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

"I thought you were gone." Was all Legend managed to force out around his sobs before he gave up on trying to use the words that so often escaped him and settled for action instead. He simply sank down into the sand and onto his knees, guiding Marin down with him as they held each other for the first time in far, _far_ too long.

\------

The 8 other heroes watched this exchange from a distance, not knowing the true significance of it just yet. Eventually, they would though. Eventually, they would figure out a way to make sure the two who had just collapsed onto the sand were never separated again, and eventually, they would succeed, but for now they each turned away one by one and quietly walked back to their makeshift campsite to give Legend and his mystery girl a moment alone.

Well, almost everyone.

Wind, ever the nosy bastard of the group, stayed _right_ where he was and kept trying to listen in on the private moment. The others quickly realized that their youngest wasn't with them, so Time, Sky, and Twilight went back to get him. Sky was the first to reach him and started to try and gently pull him away by the shoulder.

"He could've just said it was girlfriend related instead of making us chase him down." The younger muttered, bitter at being caught and stubbornly not moving from his spot.

"Knowing how Warriors and you can be about blackmail; I can see why he didn't." Sky said with a light laugh as he put a bit more force into trying to pull the sailor away. Twilight and Time then came up to them. 

"We should probably go back to bed and give them a bit." The former said pointedly while grabbing Wind's other shoulder.

"Agreed" Time nodded from a few steps away giving Wind a warning look.

"You guys are laaaaame!" The youngest groaned as he finally gave in and started trudging back towards the campsite. He gave a final long-suffering sigh when Hyrule yelled at him to go to bed that made the other three heroes around him laugh.

It was a pretty good way to start off the day all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first piece of writing that I have ever posted online and the second I've actually finished in its entirety. I'm pretty terrified but also really happy with it. This whole fic is based on a comic by 'mizuritamami' on Tumblr which is here: https://mizuritamanami.tumblr.com/post/630209207290986496 .Other than that I'm just glad I finished this and thanks to the people over on Tumblr who helped me out when I was being clueless. My Tumblr is 'lex-1205' if anyone wants to talk with me over there. One more thing: feel free to yell at me if the tags need to be changed or something im still new to posting to ao3.


End file.
